All American Girl
by OBluver
Summary: A three part story about the three men who think of Lorelai as their All-American Girl! I hope you like it!


A/N- Hey guys, this is my first Gilmore Girls story! Yay! This is actually a fic I'm writing for my sixteenth birthday! Last year I wrote one, so I figured this year I'd keep up the tradition. So, this is based off of the song 'All-American Girl' by Carrie Underwood. It's three parts, and each of them has a man who has been important in Lorelai's life. The first chapter is about Richard, and his love of his little girl.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or All-American Girls, obviously, if I did why would i be writing about them online?

* * *

_Since the day they got married  
He'd been praying for a little baby boy  
Someone he could take fishing  
Throw the football and be his pride and joy  
He could already see him holding that trophy  
Taking his team to state_

_But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket  
All those big dreams changed_

It was surprising how very few truly chaotic days Richard Gilmore had had. Of course he had had his fair share of silly family squabbles and what seemed like monumental problems at work, but when it all boiled down to it none of them had truly shaken up his world to the point of chaos. But it was safe to say that on the day his only daughter came into the world, was the day his world became chaotic.

He always knew he wanted to have children. It was every man's dream to have a son to carry on his name. He would most likely be tall like Richard, which would allow him to play a prominent position on Yale's football team. And Richard would guarantee that he would grow with enough business sense to one day take over his firm. Yes, when Emily became pregnant about a year after they had gotten married he couldn't have been more thrilled.

And then he had nine months. Nine months to plan and nine months to wait. Emily decided against seeing the sex of the baby.

"Your baby appears to be very healthy, Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore. Would you like to know the sex?" the polite ultrasound technician asked at one of their routine check-ups.

"Oh Richard, let's just have it be a surprise." She said smiling as she gazed at the same illuminated screen that showed their baby.

He was shocked to say the less, but he hid it well. Emily was always one to have things organized. He was sure that she would want to know the sex so that she could get the nursery coordinated with the correct colors. But it was her wishes and he abided by them because he loved her.

The day Emily went into labor was in adventure in itself. As she was usually a calm and collect woman, it surprised him to know end to hear her shouting at the nurses so loudly. Richard thought he had never seen anyone so scared in his life. He dutifully waited in the designated area patiently anticipating the arrival of his son a blue balloon clutched in his hand.

After hours of anticipation the sandy haired doctor who they had been working with throughout out the pregnancy came walking through the door looking absolutely exhausted. He sprang to his feet immediately. Sensing Richard's unease the doctor gave him a small smile.

"Everything went great. Emily is fine, she's in her room recovering from delivery. Congratulations Mr. Gilmore, you now have a healthy baby girl." The doctor said looking up expecting to see an excited face. But his face wasn't glowing with joy; instead he had a shocked expression.

Of course he had considered the possibility that the baby wasn't going to be a boy. But he had been so sure. Richard was lost a moment in his own thoughts before a quick clearing of the throat brought him sharply out of them.

"Would you like to see her?" he said. Richards head nodded automatically and he soon found himself being led down a series of hallways before coming to an abrupt stop in front of a large glass window. About a dozen babies were squirming around in colorful prams, and without really giving it a lot of thought it was hard to tell them apart.

"She's the one in the farthest pram to the right. Eight pounds six ounces. A very beautiful little girl." But Richard hadn't heard a word he said, for he had looked over at the farthest pram to the right and what he was took his breath away. There was the most beautiful baby girl he had ever seen. A small patch of brown hair rested on top of the otherwise bald head, and her slightly pink skin seemed to radiate under the light of the nursery.

"Lorelai" he said lightly under his breath.

"Excuse me?" the sandy haired doctor asked, surprised at the small flare of emotion.

"Her name will be Lorelia." He said not taking his eyes on the now squirming baby girl. "She'll probably be strong like her to." It was simple and short, but it seemed that all the emotions Richard felt in that moment hung in that statement.

The visions of footballs and trophies were out of his head as quickly as they had come, and now they were replaced with little hands, and a baby girl calling him daddy.

_And now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that _

_sweet, _

_little, _

_beautiful, _

_wonderful, _

_perfect  
All American girl_

The pitter patter of little feet rang throughout the home, and a small smile spread across Richard's face as he heard them followed by a pair of larger ones.

"Lorelai get back here right now!" the shrill voice of his wife echoed off the marble of the floor and into the slightly cracked door of his study. His smile grew even larger, and he even let out a small chuckle. He knew any minute that a pair a big blue eyes would be looking up at him with glee.

"Daddy!" a twinkle of a voice yelled from the doorway. A small three year of girl ran joyfully across the room to stand in front of him proudly. This time he couldn't hold back a full on laugh. A large Yale sweatshirt was draped over her small body reaching down past her knees.

"Lorelai get back here!" another voice rang from the doorway. There stood the other woman in his life. "Now look at that! She won't take the darn thing off!"

"I'm a bulldog daddy!" The little girl squealed excitedly up at him, totally ignoring her disgruntled mother in the doorway. "One day when I grow up I'm going to go to Yale, and be a Yale bulldog just like you!" Richard smiled down at the gentle little girl in front of him, and his heart couldn't help but melt. He scooped her into his lap easily and she cuddled into his chest.

"Yes you will my sweet little girl"


End file.
